La promesa
by Beatrice Evans
Summary: Una inocente conversación de Lily y James, Lily todavía no sabía lo que quería pero James lo tenía todo claro y planeado, una promesa de amor, aunque ella todavía no lo supiera. Mini mini mini mini mini mini mini mini mini fic.


**La promesa. ** Fic Lily/James.

Disclaimer: nada es mío.

**La promesa:**

Lily Evans caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hacia la biblioteca.

Por el camino se encontró a James Potter, aquel año se había empezado a interesar por ella y no hacía más que seguirla a todos lados, le empezaba a cansar un poco pero lo que más necesitaba ella era un poco de atención masculina, Remus no contaba porque era su mejor amigo.

-Pelirroja, estás muy callada, es decir, muy callada para ser tú, que te traes entre manos? – preguntó James con esa sonrisa de niño malo.

- Pues de momento, un trabajo de pociones muy complicado, Potter, para de darme charla, que tengo que darle los últimos retoques. - le respondió ella sin siquiera mirar hacia él.

-Últimos retoques? – rió James – si llevas desde que lo mandó retocándolo, Lily, para de ser esa estirada y deja paso a la fiestera que llevas dentro.

- Le dejaría paso – James enarcó una ceja – si existiera esa Lily fiestera. - terminó ella.

- Me estás vacilando, pelirroja?

- Que va, además, una yo fiestera es como un tú romántico, es decir, no existe. – explicó ella, todavía sin hacerle caso.

- Si yo puedo ser muy romántico. – Lily levantó la vista de su trabajo por primera vez. – Que si, joder! A mi prometida le lloverían rosas rojas todas las mañanas, un rastro de pétalos de flor la llevaría hasta la habitación – guiñio por parte de James y rodada de ojos por parte de Lily - tendría cajas y cajas de los mejores bombones de Escocia a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, aparte de mí cuidándola, claro está, puede que no esté siempre ahí físicamente, pero una parte de mí siempre estará con ella, porque le pertenece mi corazón.

- James, eso ha sido muy bonito, aunque pareces tener ya idealizada a tu futura prometida. – Dijo ella, celosa, aunque eso todavía no lo sabía, no sabría que quería a ese moreno adorable hasta el último curso.

A James no se le pasó el hecho de que le hubiera llamado por su nombre, así que siguió.

-Es que, espero que esa futura prometida seas tú, pelirroja.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, dejando a la estudiosa Lily desconcertada.

Varios años después, Lily se acordaba de aquel día con cariño, el día anterior James le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado, se sentía radiante.

Además, por la mañana le llovieron por lo menos dos docenas de rosas rojas, justo al salir de la habitación que compartían los dos.

Más tarde, al llegar al trabajo, se encontró en su mesa de trabajo un montón de cajas de bombones, concretamente, de la mejor pastelería de escocia, Lily sonrió, recordando la conversación años atrás y al ver que se estaba cumpliendo.

_Sólo queda el rastro de pétalos de flores. - _Pensó la mujer pelirroja, volviendo a casa de tarde.

Efectivamente, al llegar a casa se encontró una nota que ponía: _Sube las escaleras._

Lily no se lo pensó dos veces, subió los escalones de dos en dos, ilusionada, donde se encontró otra nota que ponía: _Rastro de flores, te suena un poco? Si lo recuerdas es que sabes lo que te espera ;)_

Vio el rastro por el pasillo, lo siguió hasta girar hacia la puerta de la habitación, y se encontró a James encima de la cama, con un ramo de rosas, esta vez blancas.

-Lily Evans, sabes que, por mucho que esté fuera, siempre estaré contigo, ya que tienes mi corazón? – preguntó él.

- Sabes tú que te repites un poco? Porque esa frase ya la has usado. – Sonrió ella, yendo al lado de James.

- Ya lo sé, pelirrojilla, era sólo por si tú te acordabas porque cuando te dije todo eso, no era casualidad, era una **promesa**.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vale, me ha quedado muy cortito, pero fue algo que me salió de repente, y estoy orgullosa del resultado, o todo lo orgullosa que se puede estar de esto.

Espero que os haya gustado,

Beatrice Evans.


End file.
